miitopia_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Silly The Unicorn
Silly The Unicorn (Japanese: ''Orokana yunikōn - 愚かなユニコーン) is a major character in ''World Of Miitopians. ''She creates first two miis and is a similar creation to @CrazyMew37's Goldie. She has a book, which she writes in every so often, and apparently loves mince pies due to ''Page 1. She lives in an underground hideout, and in the story she has a monster break-in. But who is creating these monsters....? Lets find out! See Also *Page 1 *Page 2 *Page 3 *Pages 1 - 3 *Dark The Unicorn Apperance She is a blue haired unicorn, she has two white wings (I know unicorns don't have wings but..) and a swirling blue and pink tail. At the start of the game, the first two miis descused that they thought Silly was a reindeer with antlers, but when they saw her, they knew they where wrong. Quotes Creating Your Character Silly: ''"First, choose a gender. Male or Female.'' Female - '"Nice, just like me!"'' Male - '"Cool, nice start!"'' Silly: ''"Next, we need to choose a head of your choice."'' Chosen - '"Great! Now the next..."'' '''Silly: ''"Now we can get a lovely hairdo. Up or Down? Curled or Straight?"'' Up - "'Nice!"'' Down - '"Awesome!"'' '''Silly: "''After, the eyebrows!"'' Chosen - '"Good Job!"'' '''Silly: ''"Almost there, but now we need some colourful eyes! What colour?'' Green or Blue - '"Nice and breezy!"'' Red or Brown - '"Cozy by the fire!"'' Yellow or Orange - '"Lightning!"'' Pink or Purple - '"Just like the flowers!"'' White or Black - '"Milk and Cookies!"'' '''Silly: ''"Now for a nose to smell with!"'' Big - '"A big nose for a big whiff!"'' Small - '"Great! Cute and Tiny!"'' Silly: "Next is a mouth, Lips or None?" Lips - '"Aw, good! Make sure they don't get chapped!"'' None - '"Nice, show your smile more!"'' Silly: "Do you need glasses?" Yes - '"You can't see without them!"'' No - '"Your like me! I have none either."'' Silly: ''"Tall and Thin? Short and Wide?"'' Tall - '"You can see high in the sky!"'' Thin - '"Fit into small places!"'' Short - '"Be short and sneaky!"'' Wide - '"Lots of space for hugs!"'' Silly: '"Now we need a favourite colour, what shade of the rainbow?' Same as the eye colours. But Dark Green and Dark Blue are added. Silly: ''"And fianlly, a birthdate. What time of year were you born at?"'' December - March - '"Brrr! That's a bit cold and snowy!"'' March - June - '"You can see the growth of flowers!"'' June - September - '"Ahhh! Chilling at the beach in Summer."'' September - December -'"Oh yes, the leaves are falling for Autumn!"'' What Is Skylar? Mii 1 -'"She could be a..."'' Mii 2 - '"How do you even now she's a girl?"'' Mii 1 - "'Oh yeah..."'' Mii 2 - '"Well she could be an animal?"'' Mii 2 - '"You know, she could be an elephant!"'' Mii 1 -'"Possibly a flying creature... Her name is Skylar!"'' Mii 2 - '"Like a seagull, maybe?"'' Mii 1 - '"Yeah, or maybe a fairy!"'' Mii 1 - '"Or even a pengiun!"'' Mii 2 - '"Penguins don't fly, -Miis Name-."'' Mii 1 - '"Yes, I forgot that..."'' Mii 2 - '"I know! She could be some sort of horse...?"'' Mii 2 - '"Maybe a pony!"'' Mii 1 - '"It sounds like your talking about a reindeer to me!"'' Mii 1 - '"Like one of Santa's little reindeer!"'' Mii 2 - '"Oooh! Good Idea!"'' Mii 2 - '"But which one? Dasher? Danc-"'' Mii 1 - '"I got this, I'll say them."'' Mii 2 - '"Ok! Of you go!"'' Mii 1 - '"Dasher, Dancer, Prancer and Vixen, Comet...'' Mii 2 - '"Cupid, Donner and..."'' Both Mii's - '"Blitzen!"'' Mii 1 - '"(gasp) Is that it?"'' ''Mii 2 - '"I think so! She is a Reindeer Called Blitzen!"'' Mii 1 - '"Yes! I know we got it! What a fab name."'' "Blitzen The Reindeer" With The Others ''Mii 1 - "Oooooh! I'm so excited to see a Reindeer!"'' ''Mii 2 - "I know right! Its gonna be so cool!"'' ''Mii 4 - "We're meeting a reindeer...?"'' ''Mii 4 - "I thought we were meeting a unicorn!"'' ''Mii 3 - "Yeah! Thats What I thought, a unicorn!"'' ''Mii 2 - "What? Who told you that?" Mii 1 - '"Mhm! We thought she was Blitzen. Blitzen the Reindeer."'' ''Mii 3 - "You think were going to meet a reindeer in the middle of a Labrotory?"'' ''Mii 3 - "That is crazy."'' ''Mii 4 - "I'm pretty sure the Guardian Spirit told me we would be meeting a Unicorn."'' ''Mii 1 - "I feel so stupid right now. I thought a reindeer would pop out in a Labrotory."'' ''Mii 1 '- "I should have listened to the Guardian Spirit."'' ''Mii 2 - Yeah, me too, -Mii 1's Name-. I feel so daft."'' ''Mii 4 - "Well, we'll find out when we meet her!"'' ''Mii 3 - '"Yep! Just through another few turns. Category:NPCs Category:Miitopia-Meow6 Category:World Of Miitopians